Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a locating pin. More particularly, the present Safety Key That Identifies Improper Insertion notifies that the pin is not properly inserted to prevent injury when the pin is not completely and properly inserted.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
There are several different pieces of equipment that utilize a pole with one or multiple holes and use a pin that fits through one or more holes to retain a position of the pin in the pole. Equipment that uses this type of design is height lifting equipment, seat positioning and inversion equipment. Proper insertion of the pin is often difficult for inexperience people. Even for experienced users with poor vision, proper insertion that makes sure the pin completely and safely inserted is difficult to determine. The most common pin is an elongated shank with an enlarged end that is gripped by the user. Where the pin is not visible on both sides of the hole, proper insertion is difficult to determine. A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,362 issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Allen M. Whipps discloses an Automatic Weight Stack pin Selector. The pin is a self-releasing pin for a weight training machine of the type having a vertical stack of weights. The self-releasing pin automatically releases a selected number of weights from engagement with a lifting bar when the selected number of weights is returned to a resting position. The pin does not have a visual indicator that the pin has been properly inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,669 issued on Sep. 7, 2004 to Walter Tsui et al., discloses a Positive Lock Quick Release Pin. The positive lock quick release pin is for locking a plurality of objects together includes an internal shaft connected to an external shaft with a handle portion. The internal pin slides within the outer shaft that elevates to show that the pin is engages. While this provides a visual indicated, a person looking directly at the pin can't determine that the pin has been properly inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,243 issued on Mar. 22, 2005 to Roger C. Teeter discloses a Cotter Having Indicator [A] Device used in an inversion bench. The cotter is used for locking or latching tubes or extensions together, and includes a shank having a lower end, a handle attached to top of the shank, a ferrule slidably attached onto the shank and arranged between the handle and the lower end of the shank and having a portion applied with an indicating layer. The indicator is visible from the side, but from the perspective of a user, correct insertion of the cotter is not visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,260 issued on Jun. 4, 2013 to Ken Wilcoxson discloses a Weight Selecting Pop-pin. The pop-pin has a spring loaded into an unstable equilibrium position can be inserted into a weight stack to select a weight and vertical guide bar. While this pin uses a spring, the pin does not provide an indicator that the pin has been properly installed.
What is needed is a single-sided insertion pin that provides a visual indicator from all sides of the insertion pin that the pin has been properly inserted. The safety key that identifies improper insertion described in this document provides the solution.